you do WHAT!
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: an extremely hilarious story about Eriol and Tomoyo...it all starts when she lands him in trouble....UPDATED!
1. CHP 1:I HATE you, Hiiragizawa!

**I decided to rewrite it...**

**I didn't like it that's why...**

**now it also agrees with the summary...**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

**CHP 1: I HATE you, Hiiragizawa!**

It was a warm and cozy afternoon. A gentle breeze danced around a large airy room. The linen curtains swayed gently in the soft breeze. A few students gazed out of the window lazily; hardly paying attention to the professor who was explaining a problem. The sallow faced hook nosed master frequently reprimanded them, but to no effect.

A raven haired girl sat hunched over her book, her hands scribbling furiously in her notebook. Her violet eyes frantically darted between her neat notebook and her exercise book, eager to keep pace with her mind. She looked up occasionally to listen to what the teacher was saying, twisting a strand of her long hair between her fingers. A triumphant grin enhanced her delicate features as she got the right solution. She smirked and raised her hand and opened her mouth to say the answer when her professor nodded approvingly when:

"It's got two values, right professor? x 1/3 and x -4," said a deep voice, behind the girl. The girl's hand went limp and she turned around so fast that her hair whipped her across the face. Her face settled into a scowl as she saw HIS face.

"Right you are, Hiiragizawa," said the teacher and proceeded to solve a few sums on the blackboard. The girl, however, was staring at her rivals' face with a look that only wished him a painful death.

"Something wrong, Daidouji-san?" asked the boy sweetly, who was referred to as Hiiragizawa. The girl looked taken aback and said, with as much politeness she could muster, "of course not, Hiiragizawa-kun."

She turned around and scribbled something in the corner of a page:

I HATE You, Hiiragizawa!

Tomoyo's POV:

It's always been like this: he uses his stupid powers and gets the solutions right himself while I, painstakingly work to find the solution. He's always praised and thinks that he's the best. But I know what he is: just and empty shell! Sure, he's got blue eyes and he's as pale as death but hey, that doesn't make him handsome! He always makes me feel small with his silly talk. OMG, I despise him!!!

End of POV

As she was contemplating all this, her gaze reverted to the beautiful garden outside. She kept her pen down and smiled at the lovely garden. The dapple sunlight had cast pretty shadows outside. A lovely oak tree stood tall; its branches spreading infinitely towards the sky, as if to embrace it. A cheerful thrush chirped somewhere and Tomoyo longed to go out. She wanted to take her bento along with her and sit alone with her best friend, Sakura. She wanted to drink a glass of ice tea. She-

"Daidouji, do you find the desk to be very alluring?" came a crisp voice above her. Tomoyo looked up to see her sensei standing with a stern expression on his face. The sallow faced, hook-nosed master wasn't a favorite among students but Tomoyo liked him as he was really smart.

Tomoyo turned pink and said, "er, no."

"Then pray, tell me, why are you draped over it?" asked her professor without smiling.

"Sleeping beauty!" yelled someone and everyone burst into laughter.

Tomoyo sank lower in her chair and said, "I'm sorry sir."

"See that you don't drift away again, Daidouji," said the teacher while her classmates smirked.

After Tomoyo had finished the entire exercise, she went through her book of designs for various dresses for her best friend, Sakura. As she shuffled the papers, Tomoyo's eyes fell on a beautiful midnight blue dress she had made.

She smiled as she looked at the dress with its long puffed sleeves and short top which revealed her belly button. It reminded Tomoyo of some Arabian princess. In the scenery that she visualized, there was a large moon in the background. Her smile faded as she thought about the moon.

The Moon.

Her eyes fell on Eriol, who was deeply engrossed in his work. Even though he had powers of the sun, Tomoyo always referred to him as the Moon.

Because he was like the moon. All cold and indifferent.

She watched his nimble white fingers as they twirled a black pen. She also observed his dark hair.

Why did he have to defeat he every time? From English to home economics, he always managed to outsmart her because of his (ahem) irresistible charm and polite comments which seemed really snide to her. He always insulted her and made her feel pathetic with a smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she began to think of various ways to kill him.

She could hand him from a cliff, just out of reach of a pack of hungry hyenas.

Or she could boil him slowly in a huge rusty cauldron…

Or she could watch him sink slowly in some quagmire…

Or she could dump him in some river South America, where he would be ripped from limb to limb by a school of hungry piranhas…

Or she could-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard laughter in the classroom.

There was a paper plane stuck in her teacher's long lank hair.

They were so DEAD!

Li and Sakura were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

The teacher removed the plane and faced the class, a deadly look on his face.

"May I know who is responsible for this unruly conduct?" he asked in a voice that was enough to wake the dead.

The classroom was so silent that Tomoyo heard a bird chirp in the distance.

The angry teacher placed his hands on the oak able. He continued, "If you don't own up, you are destined for summer school. _Each and every one of you_."

The classrooms roar of protest was drowned by the teacher's voice. "Silence! Behave yourselves!" he exclaimed, his face red.

Unfolding the piece of paper, he glance at it and said, "Someone apparently has been sketching instead of solving sums. Looks like we have a fashion designer in making over here."

The students glanced at each other in surprise.

Tomoyo hurriedly got out her book of designs and stared at the 256th page- the midnight blue dress sketch was gone!

And all her dresses and her signature under them! Someone must really hate her for doing this…

"Tomoyo? Daidouji Tomoyo? This is…your work," said the teacher, slowly.

Tomoyo stood up and said, "it wasn't me sir! I didn't do it!"

"But this is your page," said the teacher angrily.

"She could not have done it, sir," said Eriol, standing up. "Me and Tomoyo…we were solving sums."

"And how can you speak for her? Are you her lawyer or something?" asked the teacher, scowling.

Tomoyo blushed deeply.

"Besides, Miss Daidouji had all the time I the world to doze off. She can surely make paper planes," continued the professor.

"I shall call the headmaster," he said and walked out.

Tomoyo sat down, breathing hard.

After the teacher had gone, someone said:

"Who did it anyway?" asked someone loudly.

"Was it you, Tomoyo?" asked a girl.

"Me?! Why should I do it?" asked Tomoyo, shocked.

"Yeah, it all fits. Daidouji got yelled at just now. The paper the plane was made from belongs to her. May-be she thought that it would be fun to have the old loser look like an airport," said a guy. Everyone laughed at this wisecrack.

"Tomoyo-chan would never do it! She's a straight A student! She-" began a very flustered Sakura but Tomoyo cut in, "don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm innocent and I can go to any limits to prove I'm right."

This ominous statement created quite a stir.

However, a cool voice cut in, "Daidouji would never do it. I know she wouldn't."

Tomoyo glared at the person who said it. She didn't want HIM defending her.

Just then, the door opened and the headmaster walked in, glaring at the students through his half moon spectacles, he said, "Daidouji, Hiiragizawa…to my office."

"Sir I didn't do it!" said Tomoyo.

"What did I do?" asked Eriol.

"Your vehement protests against Daidouji's accusations clearly state that you are in this little scheme," said the headmaster, glowering at Eriol. "Your mother will be displeased, Daidouji."

"Since both of you refuse to go to my office, I ask you to attend detention with sir for a week. You are banned from all cultural activities. Noted will be sent to your parents. You also have to stand out of my office for a week. You may start now."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, her own shock evident on his face.

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!!**

* * *

**like it? i did! R&R please!**


	2. 2:Even my Best Friend doesnt believe me!

**thank you for your kind reviews!**

**this is the next chapter...**

**last time i didn't add a disclaimer:**

**i don't own CCS or any other character for that matter...**

**read on!!!**

* * *

**CHP 2: Even my best-friend doesn't believe me!**

"Daidouji-san, are you tired?" asked Eriol.

"No," said Tomoyo, huffily.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said irritably.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes! Why are you so concerned?" she snapped angrily.

"It's because you are leaning on me," he said, mortified.

Tomoyo's cheeks reddened and she immediately drew herself away from him.

"I didn't…I mean, that I…it's not what you think! I just…" she stammered but Eriol smiled and said, "It's OK."

Tomoyo twiddled her thumbs in an awkward manner and said, "What do you think happens to us now?"

"I don't know. May-be I'll be let off. It is your fault I am here," said Eriol, slightly angry.

Tomoyo looked up, shocked. _**Is this really him?**_

"No one asked you to defend me," asked Tomoyo, angrily. "I can fend for myself, can't I? But NO! You have to act all high and mighty and pretend to help me, but what you were doing can be concealed from others, but not from me! I know you were trying to humiliate me by your small ways! Oh yes! I know all your traps and nets, Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol's jaw dropped open. _**This is the real Daidouji-san?!**_

However, Eriol pretended not to listen.

After she went on and on, he suddenly said furiously, "Just shut up, will you?"

Tomoyo stopped abruptly. She stared at him, disbelief shining on her face. So this is the ugly truth behind the great mage? As though being some great journalist, she visualized herself writing the headlines of a newspaper, '**tense confronting reveals ugly side of Eriol Hiiragizawa' or something like that..!**

They glared at each other and Eriol said sarcastically, "I knew you considered me as your rival, but I didn't realize you thought so highly of me."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to retort back but she became silent when she saw her teacher approaching.

"So, having a fun time, are you not?" said the angry teacher. "You will be standing outside the principal's office for a week now and after school, you will do detention with me. Notes will be sent to your parents. Is that understood?"

"Didn't the headmaster tell this to us?" muttered Eriol to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded and mumbled, "He just likes to show off."

"May-be he thinks he can be headmaster."

"Fat chance."

"What are you muttering?" asked the teacher, suspiciously.

"Nothing sir!" exclaimed Tomoyo and Eriol smiled innocently.

As soon as he was gone, Eriol made a rude hand gesture and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long day…

After standing for half an hour, Tomoyo's legs began to ache again and she looked at her partner in crime.

Even detention could not erase the cool waves emanating from Eriol. He looked as confident as ever and his eyes… 'They are so much like mine,' thought Tomoyo.

As though sensing her gaze, Eriol turned to her and said, "What?"

Tomoyo looked befuddled and said, "Nothing."

"Why were you staring at me then?" demanded Eriol.

"Like I have no other job!" exclaimed Tomoyo, angrily.

"You can't pretend. I know," said Eriol mysteriously.

"Know what?" asked Tomoyo, doubtfully.

"You know…that," said Eriol, meaningfully. He leaned closer, as if to emphasize the secretiveness.

"That what?" asked Tomoyo, scared.

"I know that you…I know that you….I know that you," said Eriol, grinning. Tomoyo hung on to his every word.

"I know that you hate dim sum!" finished Eriol.

Tomoyo looked confused for a minute and Eriol began to laugh helplessly.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless! You're such a sucker, Daidouji!" laughed Eriol.

"That was NOT funny," said Tomoyo, scowling. "I didn't know you could be like the other guys."

"Staying with Takashi makes you that way," said Eriol in a somber voice.

"You mean Yamazaki-kun?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes wide. "Since when did you become friends?"

"What are you saying, Daidouji-san? We have been friends since elementary," said Eriol in a poisonously sweet voice.

"What I mean is Takashi-kun's so sweet and you are so…" muttered Tomoyo. Eriol scowled at her comment.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Tomoyo glance at her watch. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Its break time! Everyone is going to see us!" she cried. Eriol looked worried to.

"Do you think we should-?"

"Speak for yourself! I'm not with you for anything!" she said haughtily.

"Fine then! Don't! Like I even need YOUR help!" retorted Eriol, angrily.

"What happened to the guy who is all chivalrous and always helps a damsel in distress?" asked someone.

Tomoyo turned and said, "Yamazaki-kun."

She sat down, despair over coming her and thought to herself, "Everyone is going to see me."

Sakura-chan and Li-kun will see me. Oh no!

Rika-chan and Naoko-chan, who aren't in my class, will be shell-shocked!

Chiharu-chan will probably know too.

The Camcording Club will be too embarrassed to have me as president!

My Japanese Essays Club will desert me…

My Fashion Designing career will meet a tragic end….

The play I was writing won't have any auditions, when the students see my name…

My mother will have my head….

My own fan club will change its name to 'I hate Tomoyo Daidouji' or something else….

My website users and moderators will flee at my sight….

Little Ayumi, who likes me and considers me as her role model, will be ashamed to even face me!

And to top it all off, Hiiragizawa's fan club will have my blood!

"By the way, Daidouji-san…" said Yamazaki, his eyes shining.

"What is it, Yamazaki-kun?" asked Tomoyo wearily. She was too tired for his silly questions.

"How did you do it? I mean, how did it mange to land on his…" began Yamazaki but Tomoyo yelled, "I didn't do it, OK? What is with all of you? Aren't you supposed to support me?"

Sakura, who hand just arrived, put her arms around Tomoyo and said, "Calm down, Tomoyo-chan! We are trying to catch the one who really did it."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo in a very muffled voice.

"You believe me, then?" she asked, her eyes large.

"I never said I did," she said quickly.

Tomoyo groaned loudly and said, "Even my best friend doesn't believe me!"

"Well, all evidence does point to you, you know," said Li.

"Li-kun! Not you as well!" said Tomoyo, half crying.

"No, Daidouji-san. I believe in you. It's Hiiragizawa's character which is doubtful," said Li, glowering at Eriol.

"My, My! My cute little descendant has grown up already! He's accusing his own great-great-great-great-great-great-graet-great-great-great-great-great-greatgreat-great-great-great-"

"Someone, get him to shut up," muttered Li.

"great-great-great grandfather!" finished Eriol, smiling broadly.

"Hoee! That's so many greats, Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

She counted them on her fingers and said loudly, "Eriol-kun, how can you be Syaoran-kun's grandfather?"

Everyone sweat dropped except Yamazaki, who said brightly, "hey! That's what I was thinking about!"

Everyone sweat dropped again and Eriol said hastily, "shouldn't we concentrate on liberating me and Daidouji-san from the bondages of slavery that has been wrongly inflicted upon us by this heinous society?"

Silence. Crickets chirped. (I know it isn't night time, but hey! I can use writer's license)

"Speak English, Hiiragizawa," said Li, stupefied.

"I mean, get us out of this! For that, we have to catch the person who really did it!" said Eriol, his eyes shining.

"Do you suspect anyone?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. There's Kurogane, the class bully," said Sakura.

"nah. He doesn't sit near you, Daidouji-san," said Li.

"I suppose…" said Tomoyo, doubtfully.

"Well, we can-" began Eriol, but he stopped suddenly.

The teacher had come back. He looked at the crowd surrounding the students and said, "Clear out! All of you!"

The gang ran, leaving an angry Tomoyo and Eriol behind.

The teacher handed them a sheet which read:

Day 1: Clean the classrooms.

Day 2: sort out various chemicals in the science labs and clean the apparatus. Buy new chemicals.

Day 3: pick out stones, grit etc. from the basketball court and the ground.

Day 4: sort out all of the classics in the library with written records.

Day 5: check the greenhouses. Also, pluck strawberries.

Day 6: Lines.

Day7: Bake me a cake.

The last one enraged Tomoyo and Eriol. All this is useless stuff! They had computers in the libraries, so it was absolutely unnecessary to have written records! Working in the laboratories could be dangerous as their seniors were carrying out experiments for a science project! The ground-cleaning work was killing!

The last one really was the cherry on the cake. Bake me a cake! Honestly! (Pun intended)

Eriol and Tomoyo looked up slowly and said, "Can't we just do lines?"

"No. Just doing lines won't allow the message to sink in. you have to do useful work," said the teacher.

"Sir, please! I haven't done anything!" began Tomoyo.

The teacher surveyed her through his small eyes and said, "No, Miss Daidouji. There is no evidence."

"But there is no evidence that we did it, either," said Eriol.

But the teacher was already gone.

* * *

**Like it? cool, ne?**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	3. 3:Play to Your Strengths!

**Hey minna-san! I'm back with another of my weird and wacky chapters. I myself don't know what made me write this chapter….anyways, I thought- if we directly begin with detention, the story is going to end up being really short…..and being the wicked authoress I am, I decided to beat around the bush a bit!**

**Just so you know, this story is kind of based on a real story. However, the idea of detention is PURELY ORIGINAL! The guy likes the girl, but the girl well; she doesn't like him yet….**

**I am getting the feeling that my story really lacks some good romance….do you think so? Don't worry; I am going to make it really cool towards the end! (Not mushy, but COOL)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING….**

**And now, its time for some Eel Sushi with Eriol….. (Sorry, but I love Eel sushi!)**

**Eriol: MSB, what made you write this wacky story?**

**MSB (cries): don't you like it, Eriol-kun?**

**Eriol: um….it isn't very cool. I think that anonymous guy said something true**

**Tomoyo: No, MSB, that anon guy is a moron!**

**(Sorry, but dude, I REALLY despised ur review!)**

**MSB: thank you, Tomoyo-chan! (Glares) I'll see you **_**soon**_**, Eriol-kun…**

**Eriol (prays fervently): I'm sorry God! Please forgive me!**

**MSB (grabs chainsaw): so, everyone, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHP 3: PLAY TO YOUR STRENGTHS?!**

"Tomoyo, you do know I received a call from your teacher today," said Sonomi Daidouji, her eyebrows raised. "This note confirms everything," she continued, slitting the envelope open.

Tomoyo sat motionless, looking straight into her mother's eyes. The elegant couch they were sitting on looked like melting chocolate in the sun's orange rays. An expensive looking coffee table reflected the two occupants of the room.

Sonomi glanced at the note in her hands and said, "I didn't know you had changed so much."

At this point, Tomoyo got up and yelled, "Look mother, I didn't do anything! You do know that this kind of behavior is so unlike me! How can you say this? And I'd never team up with Hiiragizawa for anything!" she finished, tears falling from her eyes.

Sonomi Daidouji's expression softened. She placed the ivory pen knife aside and looked at her daughter and said, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but the teacher says-"

"Mother, you do know that the teacher is an idiot! He didn't even hear my side of the story!"

"That's enough Tomoyo! You are not to speak about your teachers like that!"

"I knew it! You just don't care about me! No one does," yelled Tomoyo, tears falling rapidly down her face. She ran to her room, swearing loudly as she climbed the stairs.

Sonomi sighed as she heard the distant sound of a door being banged.

Glancing at the note she thought, "She's just as headstrong as you were, Yamato."

Tomoyo cried herself to sleep. The next morning, she woke up with red rimmed eyes and a headache. She quickly had a shower and decided to go to school.

The maids served her breakfast and she ate, without scarcely glancing at her mother. Sonomi sipped her orange juice and glanced at her daughter, who was chewing her omlette in a villainous manner.

Tomoyo finished her breakfast and slung her back park on one hand and without saying goodbye, walked out.

She hadn't taken her limousine today as she didn't want to go with her mother. She was thus compelled to walk.

Tomoyo was familiar with the streets in Tomoeda even if she went by car everyday. As she reached a forking, she decided to take a short cut as she had to get to school early.

The cool breeze and the pale cherry blossom petals floating down were making her feel cheerful already. She took a left turn; her vision was obscured because of a huge mulberry bush.

And that's when everything went wrong.

Tomoyo collided with a speeding bicycle. Her hands flew out to brace her fall, but to no effect. Tomoyo felt her nose collide with the rough pavement and she felt her bag slide off her back and hit a pole with a thud. She lay still, her mind unclear because off the blood that was trickling down her forehead and nose. The world seemed suddenly devoid of sound and activity to her.

After lying still for a few minutes like that, Tomoyo felt that the volume had been suddenly turned on. The world's movement came back like a rush and Tomoyo could hear a boy's voice, anxiously yelling, "Hey? Are you alright? Say something! Please!"

Tomoyo sat up, rubbing her head. She glanced at her hand, which was stained crimson with blood. The boy slowly slid into focus. Tomoyo gasped when she realized who it was.

"You!" she yelled angrily.

The boy looked at her and said, annoyed, "Oh, it's you, Daidouji. Can't you see where you go?"

"Hey Hiiragizawa! It's your fault! I was following the rules! You were the one who was speeding!"

"Oh yeah? So what? I was late for school!"

"It's just 7:00 AM for Pete's sake!"

"You never take the road! Where's your limousine?" asked Eriol suddenly.

Tomoyo quieted and looked down at her feet. Eriol looked at her surprised. Realization suddenly dawned to him.

"So your mother kicked you out, did she?" he asked viciously.

Tomoyo looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. Eriol looked slightly wary as she stood up shakily and said, "You'll pay for that, Hiiragizawa! I'll make you regret you were ever born!"

"Daidouji, wait up! You're injured!" yelled Eriol, ashamed of himself.

But Tomoyo was already gone.

Eriol reached school and began his duties as class prefect. After he had placed the chalks in the box near the blackboard and placed some fresh flowers in the vase on the window sill, he noticed Tomoyo.

She had a large bandage on her head and her nose had a stick-on bandage. She was, as usual, busy reading a book. Eriol placed the duster aside and walked to Tomoyo, when the door opened and Sakura sped in.

"Tomoyo-chan! Oh my God, Tomoyo-chan! Are you alright? Who did this to you?" yelled Sakura, her eyes full of tears. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and said, "don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm OK."

Eriol noticed, for the first time, the sincerity and love in Tomoyo's smile towards Sakura. Even though she hated him so much, she was kind-hearted and loving towards everyone else.

Suddenly, Li walked in. Eriol saw that Tomoyo's smile faded slightly. She tried to grin, but failed miserably when Sakura ran to him and flung her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Daidouji-san! Are you OK?" asked Li, concerned.

"I'm fine," said Tomoyo, smiling. "What happened?" asked Li, his eyes surveying her forehead which had little crimson blob beneath the bandage.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to tell him about the accident, but she noticed Eriol, who was trying hard to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Tell you later," she muttered.

After everyone had filed in, Tomoyo realized she had to go and stand outside the principal's office. She watched Eriol go out and followed him, eager to keep the distance.

As they stood out, Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who was playing with her hair. He felt really guilty; he knew he hated her and she hated him as well, but as he was at fault, he should apologize.

"Daidouji-" he began, but the teacher approached them, panting.

"You have to start with detention from tomorrow," he said, gasping for breath. Tomoyo's heart soared; now she could go back to class.

"However, you have to stand out of the principal's office for the 1st 5 periods," he added, smiling evilly.

Eriol sweat dropped and Tomoyo burned with rage.

'What is that : "! Problem?' thought Tomoyo, her eyes burning.

'I might as well apologize to Daidouji now,' thought Eriol. But he could not muster the courage and by break-time, he left with a feeling of guilt.

Tomoyo left for the class, her mind rifting off to her own world.

'Today what he did was unforgivable! I mean, he could not even say a teensy weensy sorry? How proud can you get? I used to think he was good in a way- at least he wasn't as headstrong and thick-skulled as they other guys are, but no, yet once gain, I'm proved wrong! Eriol Hiiragizawa is nothing what the average girls and his stupid fans think he is: he is rude, inconsiderate, hasn't a bit of the word 'gentlemanliness' and thinks no end of himself! I have to get my revenge! When you hurt a Daidouji, you hurt an Amamiya as well!' she thought, her eyes burning with fierce determination.

She sat down and began to think, chewing on a sandwich. It was almost end of break time and Tomoyo still had not found a way of avenging her pride. Her so far ideas were far too sketchy and ended in the offender being killed. Tomoyo certainly didn't want that.

She was considering pounding him up by her bodyguards when Li entered. Tomoyo was thankful to see he was alone. If Sakura would be there, she would have fainted at the very thought of Tomoyo planning something so evil!

Li glanced at the weird diagrams on her notebook and said, "Want someone exterminated, Daidouji-san?"

He scrutinized the diagram and saw, what looked like, a half-bald guy wearing glasses, being strangled by a huge anaconda.

Chuckling, he grabbed the paper and crumpled it.

"Li-kun!" protested Tomoyo but Li interrupted her, saying, "Daidouji, if you really want someone killed such movie ideas are not going to help."

Tomoyo knew Li had immense knowledge on the subject of revenge or 'pounding up' as he called it. So, she listened, her eyes focused.

"If you want revenge_**play to your strengths**_," said Li somberly.

Tomoyo looked confused and said, "What kind of asset of mine is going to help me in this?"

"I'm good at singing," she said half-heartedly. Li shook his head and said impatiently, "not that. Think."

Tomoyo thought hard. Suddenly, her face lit up and she said, "But of course! Thank you Li-kun!"

She quickly hugged him and Li, red in the face, said, "Just don't tell Sakura I told you to do it, OK? She goes berserk when she hears I am into all this."

"Don't you worry! I'll keep this conversation strictly confidential," giggled Tomoyo and she ran out.

* * *

**Wondering what asset Tomoyo will use? I have to think as well….so, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. My Law!

Hey Guys!

You should read this 'cause the future of this fic depends on this notice…..

I have decided that the amount of reviews I have received aren't really sufficient and so, you should review MORE OFTEN…..

I have, so far, received about 422 hits for this and so, I think, the amount of reviews should be proportional to the amount of hits….(hehehe- My Law)

So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. 4: Nakuru's BIG Debut

**Well, I am back and I am really sorry for the long wait……I had my exams and so, I have been terribly busy. This chapter, however, won't reveal much about Tomoyo's asset as I want to keep it a secret for just a bit longer.**

**I simply adore Nakuru Akizuki as she is the one character in CCS who's really humorous all the time. It seems kind of weird Nakuru is helping Tomoyo out, right? Well, may-be its something got to do with sugar…. (hehehe)**

**Feed back is ****VERY MUCH**** appreciated. I am sorry, but I had to disable anonymous reviews because of some rude guy who called me names and stuff. He didn't have anything concrete against my story but kept saying something like its very OOC and stuff…**

**If you don't like my stories, I would ask you to PLEASE bear with me and tell me to improve as I am a new writer here and this happens to be my FIRST ET long fic….i used to only write oneshots earlier….**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers. without you guys, I'm nothing. really!:**

**Mama (anon)**

**Cheng (anon)**

**bshinigami**

**Seida-310**

**Sanzogirl**

**Seraphia**

**ravenwithemotion**

**and of course, my MYSTERIOUS ANONYMOUS dude who hates my fic! thanks cuz i'm flattered about the fact that you consider this fic crappy but still review for it! thanQ!**

"Today is a great day!" exclaimed Tomoyo, her heart soaring. She got out of bed and tucked her long hair into a bun. Then, she stripped and stepped into the shower. The warm water made her feel fresh, rejuvenated and determined.

Tomoyo quickly changed into her school uniform and wore a blue headband (as it was very lucky for her). She hummed a little tune as she brushed her hair and even smiled at her mother, who was relieved to see the real Tomoyo back.

As she shoveled French toast into her mouth, she made a quick call on her cell phone.

Ring….ring…..ring….ring…..

"Good morning. This is the Hiiragizawa residence."

"Good morning, Spinel-san. This is Tomoyo here. How do you do?" asked Tomoyo politely.

"Very well, Daidouji-san. Can I help you?" asked Spinel.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could speak to Akizuki-san," said Tomoyo.

"Yes. just a moment. I'll just- AAAARRRRGHHHH!" screamed Spinel.

"Spinel-san? What-?" asked Tomoyo worried, but her voice was almost immediately drowned by a loud screech:

"SUPPI-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

"LET GO _OFF ME_, YOU CROSS-DRESSER!"

"SUPPI-CHAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TOMOYO-CHAN HAS CALLED? GO BACK AND EAT YOUR PANCAKES WHILE THEY ARE HOT! I HAVE _POURED_ MAPLE SYRUP ON THEM!!!"

"I can't eat that gooey stuff! Are you trying to kill me? Gerroffme!" yelled Spinel.

"AW, COME ON, SUPPI-CHAN! YOU _KNOW_ YOU WANT IT!" yelled Nakuru.

"Get off me!!!!!! Don't you want to speak to Daidouji-san?" asked Spinel, who sounded strangled

"I TOTALLY FORGOT! OH GOD, SUPPI-CHAN! LET'S HOPE SHE HASN'T HUNG UP ON ME!" exclaimed Nakuru.

"I'm here, Akizuki-san.," said Tomoyo, grinning.

"DON'T CALL ME AKIZUKI! CUTE GIRLS LIKE YOU SHOULD CALL ME NAKURU!" yelled Nakuru. Tomoyo blushed.

Sometimes, she wondered if Hiiragizawa really was a part of such a sweet, lovely and jovial household.

"BY THE WAY, TOMOYO-CHAN, HOW ARE YOU?" yelled Nakuru.

"Please don't yell, Nakuru-san! I'm not deaf," laughed Tomoyo.

"Oops! Sorry! I never really got used to these weird Phellytones!" exclaimed Nakuru.

"Telephones and its OK," said Tomoyo. "So did you manage to get **that** for me?" her voice suddenly brisk and business-like.

"That? Do you mean **that **by _**that,**_ Tomoyo-chan?" asked Nakuru excitedly.

"Yes **that**! Did you get it?" asked Tomoyo, who was getting impatient.

"Yes, I did. When do you want it?" asked Nakuru, her voice full of mystery and secretiveness.

"Get it today. 7 minutes before 7 AM, sharp. Is that understood?" asked Tomoyo, sounding like a stern military officer.

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted Nakuru, over the phone.

Tomoyo sweat dropped and disconnected the call. A feeling of dread overcame her. Perhaps she was taking this too far… But no one would end up getting hurt, right? And what he did was unforgivable!

Vaguely trying to reassure herself, she left the house with butterflies in her tummy.

As she was walking, she suddenly heard a yell:

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran approaching rapidly. She smiled hesitantly as she didn't want Sakura to foil her plan.

"'Moyo-chan? Are you OK? You seem so distant now-a-days! I know you can't catch up with school work because of detention and that is really bothering you, but please, I'm worried about you! Syaoran said you sit alone, murmuring to yourself!" exclaimed Sakura, with tears in her eyes.

"He said that, did he?" asked Tomoyo glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran looked away, whistling innocently.

"Anyways, Tomoyo-chan, all I wanted to say is, I want to go shopping with you like we used to do in the good-old-days!" said Sakura.

Tomoyo sweat dropped and said, "We did that just 3 days ago. I'm sorry, but can we speak about this later, Sakura-chan? I'm really getting late now."

Saying this she dashed away.

After about 2 minutes, Sakura turned to Syaoran with a very confused expression on her face and said, "What is she talking about? There is half an hour left before school begins!"

Tomoyo waited outside the school as the students slowly trickled in. Glancing frequently at her purple wristwatch, she smoothed down her plaid skirt and anxiously looked searchingly in the distance. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself staring into the gentle rise and fall of a chest clad in a white shirt. She looked up and saw azure orbs staring into her amethyst ones.

"Is this yours?" asked Eriol.

Tomoyo glanced at the lavender ribbon in his hand and exclaimed, "Yes! Oh, thank you! Where did you find it?"

"It was lying on the steps," replied Eriol.

"Ok. Thank you," said Tomoyo, cradling the ribbon and fervently praying that Eriol would leave before Nakuru could arrive.

Eriol stared at her for a few seconds and said, "um…Daidouji-san…there's something I have to tell you."

Tomoyo looked enquiringly at him.

Eriol ran a hand through his hair in an embarrassed sort of way and aid, "I'm really sorry about that bicycle incident. I know it was my fault and I should have apologized then, but I just could not say it."

Tomoyo looked surprised and then smiled softly. "It's OK. I'm sorry too," she replied.

'I'll see you later," said Eriol, flashing a dazzling smile which made her feel guilty.

She was about to change her mind about the whole revenge plan when she noticed a hooded figure with large dark glasses, a brown overcoat and a matching hat approaching her.

The hooded figure dashed to her with remarkable speed, much to the astonishment of passers-by.

It handed her an oilskin packet and saluted.

Tomoyo took it, her nerve popping.

The hooded figure then lowered its glasses and winked at her and said, "Did you recognize me, Tomoyo-chan? It's Nakuru!"

"I know. I guessed," replied Tomoyo dryly. "Here's something for you," she continued, grinning.

Nakuru took it and exclaimed, "Blueberry pie! Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"It's OK. See you," said Tomoyo, grinning.

"BYE TOMOYO-CHAN!" yelled Nakuru in reply and she ran helter-skelter, leaving a crowd of pedestrians in her wake, like skittles rolling all over the road.

As she was about to disappear out of sight, Tomoyo yelled, "Nakuru-san!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"NEXT TIME YOU CHOOSE AN OUTFIT, TRY TO LOOK MORE INCOSPICUOUS!" yelled Tomoyo.

Nakuru looked confused but soon dashed away.

* * *

**unusually short and annoying, right? sorry! i'll try to be more detailed next time! see you soon! R&R!!!**


	6. 5: OfFiCiaL WaR DecLaRaTiON

**This chapter is REALLY hilarious…..**

**I'm really sorry, but i have been terribly busy with school, class and basketball. we are going to have a cultural program in school, so I had to run around for quite some time...hehehe**

**I can't think what made me write such a wacky thing. Because of the many reviews, I'm finally convinced that Eriol and Tomoyo are really OOC. But, if I write the usual stereotype chapters you know, in which Eriol is the perfect gentleman and Tomoyo is the soft-spoken girl, I don't think we'd really have a funny fic…!**

**This chapter is slightly inspired from some episode in the TV series Drake & Josh…I'm a HUGE fan of this series, I personally think it ROCKS! Anyways, josh has the embarrassing habit of playing with toy figurines in the bathtub and stuff…even the shaving part is from Drake & Josh…. **

**Even my sis says that Eriol is really OOC in this chapter, but sorry, I have to make them like this if I want to live up to my summary! I could argue on this point: I could say that time changes everything and Eriol and Tomoyo are no longer in elementary, they are in high school! So, may-be, these kids turned into REAL teens….as we all know, teens are rebellious and wacky! **

**Also, just in case, this story is slightly based on a real one….minus the shaving and playing in the bathtub…. **

* * *

**RECAP**

"_BYE TOMOYO-CHAN!" yelled Nakuru in reply and she ran helter-skelter, leaving a crowd of pedestrians in her wake, like skittles rolling all over the road._

_As she was about to disappear out of sight, Tomoyo yelled, "Nakuru-san!"_

"_WHAT IS IT?"_

"_NEXT TIME YOU CHOOSE AN OUTFIT, TRY TO LOOK MORE INCOSPICUOUS!" yelled Tomoyo._

_Nakuru looked confused but soon dashed away._

**So, let's see what Tomoyo does next:**

Tomoyo then proceeded stealthily to the little room next to the principal's office. Making sure no one was watching her; she carefully pushed the sliding door, her eyes peeled for any trespasser. As she steeped inside slowly, she started as she saw around 15 students, who looked up as she entered.

Tomoyo froze, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Daidouji-san, are you being let off from detention?" asked Tsubasa hopefully.

Tomoyo sighed and replied, "er…no, Tsubasa-kun. I forgot today was the meeting day of the Camcording club…"

A girl promptly stood up and screamed, "Our own president forget the most important day of the week for the Camcording club is disastrous!"

Tow girls cried waterfall tears as tragic violin music played in the background.

"No! No! You've got me all wrong!" exclaimed Tomoyo earnestly, clasping her hands together. "In fact, I've got something for all of you!"

The treasurer Akira looked intrigued and asked, "What is it?"

With trembling hands, Tomoyo fished the oilskin packet out of her bag and said, "There is something interesting in this! Please show it on the Big Screen in the cafeteria today."

"What's on it?" asked Rika warily.

"Oh…just some nature stuff," replied Tomoyo airily.

"Ok," said Rika.

Tomoyo grinned and walked towards the door.

As she pushed the door, she turned around and said, "I know, Rika-san, as vice president of the Camcording club, you have the authority to edit the footage, but I have already done it and made your job easier."

"Um…Ok," replied Rika, puzzled.

Tomoyo left, cackling gleefully.

As Tomoyo walked down the corridor, her mind full of weird ideas, she glanced at her watch and was alarmed to see that it was 7:28 AM.

So, she ran, slipping round a corner, but picking herself up again, only to speed faster, her long tresses flailing frantically behind her. She ran headlong into a door and fell, her head spinning.

As she picked herself up, she heard a loud squeal:

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Oh no, not again," groaned Tomoyo. She turned around to see a little girl with long auburn hair and bright blue eyes, running towards her, worry etched on her face.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you Ok?" asked the girl.

Tomoyo nodded distractedly and replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

The girl's eyes filled with tears.

'So much for getting in time,' thought Tomoyo, but she crouched down and smiled and said, "Ayumi-chan no baka! Tomoyo-chan isn't mad at you! She's just running late, so she's worried."

The little girl wiped her eyes and said, "Really?"

Tomoyo glanced at her watch. 7:29 and 54 seconds?! Panic-stricken, she smiled in a harassed way and said, "Yes! Now, will you see me during break time? I have something for you!"

"Ok," said Ayumi, cheering up.

Tomoyo dashed away, her eyes darting anxiously between the door and her watch.

Almost there! Almost there! I've made it….AARGGHH!!!!!

Tomoyo had slipped in the wet hallway and she slid all the way down, her eyes tightly shut, her hair flying.

Behind her, she heard an angry yell, "hey! I spent an hour cleaning those wretched tiles!"

"Sorry!" she called.

She skidded to a stop near Eriol's feet, who looked at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"What? Don't you even have the decency to help a lady get up?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes flashing.

Eriol chuckled and said, "my my…I wasn't aware I was speaking to a lady. I thought I was speaking to a polar bear playing ice hockey in the hallway."

Tomoyo scowled but grasped the outstretched hand. He heaved her up and said, "oh god, Daidouji-san! I think I'm going to suffer from spondylitis!"

Tomoyo scowled and replied, "you can stop being so witty."

'You won't know where to look after **that**!' she thought wickedly.

As the bell rang, Tomoyo and Eriol headed towards the cafeteria. Eriol's stomach was growling and Tomoyo felt famished.

As Tomoyo looked for Sakura, she caught snatches of Eriol's conversation with a few girls:

"Eriol-kun, will you eat with us?" asked a silly girl, fluttering her eyelashes.

"What sensei Takumi did was unforgivable! He's such an old grouch!" pouted another pretty girl.

"Now now ladies, we should respect the authorities," said Eriol, smiling in an enigmatic manner.

"So will you eat with us?" asked another girl.

Eriol stooped low and gallantly kissed the girl's hand. She giggled in a most irritating manner.

"I'm sorry, but I shall lunch with you some other time," he said, much to the girls' disappointed sighs and groans.

Tomoyo watched this exchange with a mounting feeling of dislike and anger. There he goes again, displaying his chivalry! Can't he-

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you Ok?" asked Sakura, who had been chatting animatedly with her, only to find Tomoyo staring at Eriol.

"Huh? Um…yeah," said Tomoyo, tearing her eyes away from Eriol who was now tickling one of the girls.

Suddenly, there was the usual loud music and a large screen was erected in the cafeteria.

A member of the Camcording club announced, "Here's our weekly footage!"

It featured the usual. Awesome songs, the basketball group showing off their awesome skills, a few great dances. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise and they could suddenly see Eriol on screen.

He appeared to be having great fun in his bathtub.

"Captain Blustering Barnacles is sailing happily down the sea! His trusted ducky, Sandy Quack Quack accompanies him on his fearsome voyage! Voosh! The air smells salty and cool! Oh, what is this?! The Huge Slithery Dithery Snaky Monster has attacked his ship! Captain Barnacles fights him off with his canon! BOOM! That's they end of you, Snaky boy! Ha Ha H a Ha Hah!"

Everyone burst into laughter at the prospect of seeing Eriol with a toy figurine of a pirate and ducks and a plastic monster, splattering foam everywhere.

People turned around to spot Eriol, who seemed to have frozen in his act of flirting with the girls. They turned to Eriol, their silly eyes wide with shock.

Tomoyo, who hadn't seen the footage herself (she had lied to Rika), was laughing so hard that tears where rolling down her cheeks. Li looked as though he had finally achieved something he had worked hard for; he was thumping Tomoyo on her back.

Eriol scooped some foam and applied it all across his face.

"Shaving! I love to shave! Shaving!" he sang in a rather hoarse voice.

Li rolled around in his seat, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sakura stared at the screen, open-mouthed. She gaped at Eriol and tried hard to hide a grin.

Eriol's fan club looked agonized and a few actually fainted. Even the people who served in the cafeteria tried hard not to laugh.

Eriol, however, was deeply humiliated, and tried to reason out who had done this to him.

"Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who?!" he yelled, in a ridiculously high voice. People roared with laughter, a few spilling their lunch all over the floor.

As the screen went blank, he turned around and spotted Tomoyo, who had sunk so low in her chair that all he could see of her was her blue headband. She had collapsed in another fit of giggles after the ridiculous song.

Eriol made his way to her, the three girls still following him.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

Tomoyo looked up and said innocently, "I did what, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol banged his fist on top of the table and said, "You know you did this! Damn you!"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'm merely doing my job."

Eriol leaned close to her, so close that Tomoyo could fee his warm breath tickling her face.

"I'll quit the niceties from now on, Daidouji-san. Prepare yourself for what you would never dream of seeing and _**pray you**_ get through it alive. You have provoked _**me**_, Daidouji-san. Don't you forget, I _**shall **_avenge my pride in a way, perhaps not befitting that of a gentleman; only to teach bitchy girls like you a lesson."

* * *

**So, did you like it? I'm sorry for the B-word, I never use offensive language and Eriol saying this is like the apocalypse or something! But I waned to make him sound REALLY mad at her and so, I added a bit of my colorful language! **


	7. Listen To Me

Hey guys…

I am sorry to day this but I won't be updating 'You Do What!' for quite sometime…namely 3 weeks…

You see, I have my exams going on and I have received a strict warning from my mum that if I don't perform well…I might as well consider myself guillotined!!!

So, sorry….

See you soon! (hopefully)

Suggestions always appreciated!


	8. 6: Day 1: the CleaningUp Fiasco

**Hey guys! How are all of you doing? I am doing very well! I finished my exams! Gosh, I'm so happy! Thanks a lot for wishing me good luck! I guess it's the main reason why I did so well…!**

**I thought I'd question you about your reviews and thank all of you:**

_**Mama**_**: thank you! I'll do my best!**

_**Cheng**_**: Your review for chapter 6 that it's messed up…what do you mean by that? Is it awful?**

_**Bshinigami**_**: thanks a lot!**

_**Seida-310**_**: thanks a lot! You're so sweet!**

_**SanzoGirl**_**: I sympathize with them as well, Tomoyo and Eriol, that is. The poor things have to dance to my tunes all the time!**

_**Seraphia**_**: you find it humorous? Glad to hear so…my sister says it's sappy..! **

_**Ravenwithemotion**_**: thank you!**

_**DiamondRose3**_**: you don't get too many reviews yourself? You DEFINITELY know how I feel…(sobs)**

_**Tenkouken**_**: thanks a lot. That's very constructive and motivating criticism you gave me there; unlike CERTAIN people who called me a whore…I'll check the CCS forums, as you recommended. Please keep telling me how I can improve myself! **

_**Tai Yang Airen**_**: I'll update sooner, promise! Sorry it was short! Glad you like Drake and Josh as well! they are so cute! Thanks for saying you don't mind the OOCness…**

_**Tomoyo-amethyst**_**: thank you!**

_**Unbreakable Trio**_**: thank you!**

_**Nylanalily**_**: thank you!**

**Sorry if I missed out anyone or misspelled anyone..!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**This is the much awaited detention chapter…my friend says my story lacks E+T moments so; there is a BIG one here!**

* * *

**DAY 1: THE CLEANING-UP FIASCO**

"I still can't believe you could do something so mean, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura reproachfully.

Tomoyo looked up and said indignantly, "have you forgotten already, Sakura-chan? He was the one who gave me a bump on my forehead! Not to forget the fact that he called me the B-word!"

Li grinned and said, "Daidouji-san, you truly are **amazing**. I think even I could not think of something so marvelous."

Tomoyo gave a mock bow and said, her hands clutching her skirt, "Why thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura frowned and said, "That's about it, isn't it? Only **you** can do something so wicked, Xiao Lang-kun!"

Syaoran watched, stunned, as **his** Sakura got up from under the cherry blossom tree and made her way towards the school building.

**His **Sakura was mad at _**him?!**_

His pretty Sakura. Her emerald eyes were burning and her nose was all a blotchy red. And who had done all this to **his** Sakura? **He** had done all this to his Sakura.

He, the great Li Syaoran, who had promised under the gibbous moon that if anyone would even hurt a pretty auburn strand upon **HIS **Sakura's head, he would disembowel them and hang their entrails upon the town square for the whole of Tomoeda to see and he who had promised that he would not allow weird guys like that Hiiragizawa to get even close to his pretty flower, had hurt his one and only.

Tomoyo looked down, aghast and said awkwardly, "Um….Li-kun, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san. I think I'll just…." Syaoran muttered, his eyes wearing a blank look. Tomoyo felt sorry for him. She knew how much he loved Sakura and this must have been pretty hard on his little wolf heart.

She winced and shut her eyes as he stumbled over a stone and fell. He scarcely registered its presence and was already walking, his eyes distant and hazy. She opened them reluctantly and saw that he had fallen over a boulder again.

Sighing, she go up from her place and cursed as the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

She would worry about her friends later.

Right now, she had to get to detention and fast.

She ran to the classroom, to find Eriol already waiting there with the teacher.

"Daidouji, here at last. I thought you weren't coming," said the teacher, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, s-sir," panted Tomoyo, clutching at a stitch in her side.

"Alright. Get to work. You can start with the kindergarten classrooms and proceed to your own classes. Work fast," he said, glowering.

Tomoyo put on an old overall and tied a cotton scarf around her head, to protect her hair form the dust and mites. Eriol did the same, his eyes glimmering with malice.

They set out towards the kindergarten building, their bulky apparel casting odd shadows in the setting sun.

Tomoyo stepped in and switched on the lights. Her mood brightened up immediately when she saw the cheerful yellow classroom, with its huge windows and green curtains.

Nothing had changed since Tomoyo had been in kindergarten. The familiar musty smell of crayons and choco-chip cookies still hung around the room.

She began to straighten up a few chairs and tables.

Eriol was staring at the room with the unmistakable feeling of dislike and intense hate. He proceeded gingerly towards a table covered with sketch-pen marks and crayon squiggles.

Tomoyo looked at him and rolled her eyes and said, "At this rate Hiiragizawa, we will be stuck for 7 days over here."

Eriol scowled and said, "It's not like I wanted to get into this mess. It's all your fault I am here."

Tomoyo turned to him and said, "You already told me that around 300 times today."

Eriol scowled and said, "You should know what you have done."

"I **do** know. You needn't remind me all the time. You could just pretend you have forgotten about it and make me happy," said Tomoyo, grabbing some rags and a bottle of some sparkling cleaning liquid.

"Yeah, and miss a chance to reprimand you. In your dreams," said Eriol wryly.

"For your information, my dreams don't include demons," said Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at her and said, while straightening up the drawings, "it's not that, Daidouji. Forget it. We have to finish this fast. Nakuru and Spinel want me home early today. Part of some stupid 'homey' tradition."

For over 2 hours, no one spoke. They cleaned all elementary classroom as well and proceeded to their own classrooms, their backs aching.

It was a quarter past 7:00 and Eriol and Tomoyo still had heaps of work to do.

"(Groan). I never really have appreciated the school cleaner so much. The guy is some kind of divine entity," said Eriol, his bangs slick with sweat.

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes tired and dull. They began to clean their classrooms with some mustered enthusiasm.

After some time, Eriol found something. Glancing at it, he exclaimed, his face shining with suppressed glee "I can't believe my cute little descendant left **this** here!"

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

"Do you remember the little mediation session we had last month? The one about introspection? Well, they had told us to pen down our true feeling about what makes life really special to us and what makes us happy?" said Eriol triumphantly.

"And," said Tomoyo, here eyes shining.

"The first paper happens to belong to-" began Eriol and then pulled out a paper carefully and waved it before her eyes.

"Li Syaoran," read Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling.

Eriol glanced at the squiggly handwriting and then turned to Tomoyo, who had begun to laugh her 'ohohoho' laugh. He joined her and soon, the dark classroom was full of creepy laughter.

Eriol made gestures by flapping his hands towards Tomoyo, who promptly shut up. He then cleared his throat and begun to read:

_I don't know how I'm supposed to write this, but here goes. I personally think that meditation session was a drag, but Sakura and Daidouji-san said I should pay attention. When sensei asked his to write about what we like the most in the world, my thoughts immediately drifted to my cherry blossom. I love Sakura. Throughout the session, I kept thinking about her. When the weird instructor guy told us to shut our eyes and dream of what would be the perfect place to relax, I couldn't help thinking of a meadow full of Sakuras. She is so beautiful. If anyone ever gets their hands on this, I know they'll think I'm gay or something, writing in such sappy language, but I just can't stop thinking about my cherry blossom. She is, the only thing, that motivates me to fight on after mother and the Li clan were upset with my decision to leave Meilin._

Eriol finished, a truly evil smile playing on his features.

'May-be this will end the rift between them,' thought Tomoyo, smiling as well.

"I can't wait to make use of my latest weapon against my cute little descendant!" Eriol exclaimed, smiling.

"OK. You can plan your sabotage later. We have to clean up fast," said Tomoyo teasingly.

Eriol could be quite fun when he spoke such things.

"Look at this!" exclaimed Tomoyo, scooping off a thick layer of dust with her finger from a cupboard. "I wonder what kinds of mites reside up there!" she exclaimed as she looked up.

"We better clean that up as well," said Eriol.

"How do I get up there?" asked Tomoyo. "By using a stool, of course," he replied, grinning.

"There's absolutely NO WAY I'm using this rickety old thing!" exclaimed Tomoyo, as she returned with a tall stool. It was the kind painters used. It looked creepy with blood red paint splattered on it.

"How come I have to do all this?" she asked crossly, as she stood up warily on the stool. "It's cause I did the first cupboard!" yelled Eriol from below.

Tomoyo cleaned the cupboard slowly. Her nose began to twitch, but if she moved, she would end up falling and that would result in a fracture. Let alone, fallen on Hiiragizawa was more dangerous.

She hurriedly placed her finger under her nose and gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't sneezed! Slowly, she grabbed the sodden rag to rub off a particularly stubborn patch of dirt when her eyes fell on-

A lizard.

It was the kind with a long tail and beady black eyes. She stared at it as it scurried towards her. Even if you aren't scared of reptiles, a huge ancient yellow scaly lizard with a slimy look and a long flickering forked tongue can make your blood curdle and make you scream.

And that's what she did. She screamed and screamed with all her might. But the lizard got frightened and started edging faster towards her.

Eriol, who was standing below and holding the stool tightly so that it didn't shake, looked up, incredulity evident on his face.

He flushed furiously at the picturesque scene before him. _They should really get them to_ _wear longer skirts!_ He thought furiously blushing.

His grip loosened and Tomoyo stumbled down with a crash. However, as she fell on him, he wrapped his arms around her waist to break her fall.

Tomoyo and Eriol were soon buried under the debris of dust, books and cleaning liquids. After a few minutes, Eriol groaned loudly. Tomoyo stirred and tried getting up. But she was trapped. As her eyes fluttered open, she gasped when she saw herself clearly reflected in astonishing azure eyes.

Eriol stared at her, fascinated. His senses were indoctrinated with the soft fragrance of lavender lilies. His eyes took in the surprised look on her face, her amethyst eyes which looked as large as dinner plates and the soft black curls that framed her pale face. He suddenly had a strong desire to run a hand through her hair and free the raven black strands from the useless band she wore. Her lips were a lovely lotus pink-had she worn lip gloss? How Eriol would like to taste them; he hoped her lip gloss was strawberry flavored.

'What the hell are you thinking, Hiiragizawa? This is THE Tomoyo Daidouji! The one girl you hate and would like to wipe off from the face of the earth! She humiliated you in front of the whole school! Get a grip on yourself!' he thought furiously.

Tomoyo had never noticed how handsome Eriol looked without his glasses. They hung from one ear, lopsided. 'He looks less nerdy without them,' she thought. She loved the way his eyes glimmered. It reminded her of a soft, hazy morning sky with wisps of clouds floating in it. His skin was so pale that Tomoyo wondered if he was made of glow-in-the-dark material. He wore some faint cologne, musk with a hint of sensuality. His eyes were right now fixed on hers and Tomoyo couldn't help blushing under his unwavering gaze. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. His dark bangs made him look like some anime bishonen. She actually liked the way his hands fitted snugly around her waist. It was a sweet, comfortable feeling.

"Sweet? Comfortable? Oh god, may-be I shouldn't have had too much pudding last night! It's making me feel light-headed," she thought, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" she suddenly gushed, in an attempt to end the long stare. Eriol looked confused and said, "Um…it's OK. What happ-" he began but Tomoyo suddenly spotted the lizard, which had scurried down, in all the hustle and bustle and was now crawling on the floor.

Tomoyo shrieked and buried her head in Eriol's chest. To Eriol's own chagrin and surprise, he was actually blushing. _What's wrong with me?_ Surprised, Eriol looked around for the source her fright and burst out laughing when he spotted it.

"Don't tell me YOU are afraid of something so puny!" he exclaimed as he looked at her shivering.

Tomoyo looked up angrily and said, "It's so…yucky!"

Eriol grinned and said, "It seemed more afraid then you are. I don't blame it."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you could let go off me now!" snapped Tomoyo. Eriol suddenly flushed and said, "You were the one getting comfortable!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I was not!"

"Oh yes, you were!"

"Grrrrrr," growled Tomoyo and gave a 'hmph' and then stood up, brushing her skirt. Eriol scowled and got to his feet.

They began their cleaning up work again, glaring in opposite directions.

At one point, when Tomoyo reached the brink of insanity, she stood up and yelled, "we should really had out notices in school trying to convince people to sharpen pencils less and try to tell them the hazard of cramming the dustbins to the brim."

Eriol laughed and said, "Serves you right. May-be this is Kami-sama's way of punishing you."

Tomoyo scowled and said, "You can laugh all you like. Don't you forget, if I tell sensei you have been lazing about like there's no tomorrow, you'll be in big trouble."

That shut Eriol up, as he grabbed the dustbin and took it out to throw its toxic contents.

At about 9:00 PM, the teens had finished their detention. As the teacher was no too keen to stay too long, they had to abandon work, which they happily did.

"You may leave now. Don't you forget, you have to clean the labs soon. And if any of you had any devilish intention of staying at home, you can rest assured that I shall personally come to fetch you. Now clear off," said the teacher, his eyes blazing.

Eriol and Tomoyo muttered an apology and took of their overalls.

As they reached the school gate, Eriol moaned and said, "I'm so hungry. I hope Spinel has cooked today. If I eat Nakuru's food one more time, I think I'll develop some gastrointestinal disorder. "

Tomoyo frowned and replied; "I think I'll manage till we get home," but a loud groan from her stomach gave the game away.

Eriol grinned and replied, "Manage till you get home, eh? Your stomach isn't being very co-operative, eh, Daidouji-san? Tell you what; let's get a quick bite at some joint or something."

Tomoyo, though she didn't want to, half-heartedly trouped after him and said, "Where do we go?"

Eriol's glasses flashed as he spotted a burger joint. "There!" he yelled and Tomoyo ran after him.

They entered the joint and Tomoyo sank into a seat while Eriol had gone to get the food.

She propped up her chin on her hands and stared out at the night sky. Her back was killing her and her legs seemed as heavy as lead. Her eyelids were drooping and she was feeling really hungry. As she sat there, her mind drifted off to the reason why they were here in the first place. If it weren't for some thick-headed idiot who loves to play mean jokes, she would still uphold her position of dignity and honor; she would still be nominated for the Best Student award, she would-

Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a ghastly vision.

A pretty brunette was hitting a dark-haired guy next to with a mallet the size of small steamroller in an effort to make him shut up about the origin of cash dispensers as he tried to get some measly discount for the burgers his girlfriend had eaten.

Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun!

As if to add to her misery, Eriol arrived with the food at exactly the same moment.

Tomoyo carefully shifted her chair in order to block herself from anyone's gaze in Chiharu's direction and looked up expectantly at Eriol.

However, she sat that he had returned with only one burger and one coke.

"Where's mine?" she asked furiously.

Unperturbed, Eriol pulled a chair towards himself and said, "Self-help is the best help, Daidouji-san. Besides, we don't want people to think we are an item, do we?"

Tomoyo felt the heat rising to her cheeks at his choice of words.

As he sat down, Tomoyo vindictively stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!" yelled Eriol. He glared at Tomoyo, who was pretending to be deeply immersed in rummaging for some change in her purse.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled angrily.

"Do what?" asked Tomoyo innocently.

"Don't act all innocent now! You stepped on my foot on purpose!" yelled Eriol.

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID! YOU-"

"Well you **did** attract a lot of attention," grinned Yamazaki, who looked surprised at seeing his friends out on a date. Chiharu, who stood behind him, was staring at them with great interest.

Tomoyo could sense a storm brewing as her eyes roved over Chiharu's sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. That girl was thinking some utter nonsense! She had to do something fats, or the whole school would go berserk over the fact that they were an er…item.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you and Hiiragizawa-kun doing here?" asked Chiharu eagerly.

"Um…you see Chiharu-chan-"

"Me and Daidouji-san were famished after detention and so we decided to have a bite here. You are quite mistaken if you think we are going out with each other, Mihara-san," said Eriol politely.

Chiharu blushed and said, "um…no! I didn't-"

"I guess we'll get going then!" exclaimed Yamazaki as he took Chiharu's hand and the two of them disappeared.

"Whew! That was so close! I mean-" began Tomoyo, but Eriol coolly cut in, "don't you forget, I didn't do this for you or anything. This is all in my interests."

"Whatever!" exclaimed Tomoyo angrily as she got up to get her burgers.

As she returned, she realized that she hadn't got any coke. Now was payback time for that rude comment!

She stared at Eriol's coke for a second and then grabbed it, to his dismay. "Hey! That's mine!" he yelled, but Tomoyo slurped it down, in a most unladylike manner.

She handed it back to him but Eriol said disgusted, "you keep it. I'm not going to drink anything that contains your cooties." Tomoyo smirked in a self-satisfied manner and finished the coke.

While she was slowly eating the second burger, her eyes fell on a waiter who was making his way towards them.

"Something wrong?" she asked him as he stopped near their table.

"Er…no. sir, since next week happens to be Valentine's Day, we are having a number of competitions. If you and miss would-" began the waiter but Eriol yelled, "She isn't my girlfriend, OK? I am so not going out with this thing!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" glowered Tomoyo.

"WELL, ANYONE KNOWS THAT _**I**_WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH _**YOU**_!" yelled Eriol.

"SO, DO YOU THINK _**I'D**_ GO OUT WITH SOME JERK LIKE _**YOU**_?"

"WATCH WHOM YOU'RE CALLING A JERK, HALF MAN-HEALF GIRL!"

"WHY YOU- YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE _**YOU**_ COULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT _**ME**_!"

"WELL, THE TRUTH ALWAYS HURTS!"

They finished, glaring at each other. The waiter had vanished.

She knew he had always been polite to every female in Tomoeda. Hell, Sakura used to think he has actually transcended time and has come here from the French courts or something! Ha! But she knew how rude, inconsiderate and frustrating he could be. She hated him so much. What was the word again for intense hate? Oh yeah, detest.

She **detested** him.

Every time she looked at his silly eyes and that oh-so-stupid Cheshire grin which every girl was head over heels in love with, she felt like wringing his scrawny neck. Her thoughts shifted over to what had happened in classroom. The 'cleaning-up fiasco' as she liked to call it. Had she really liked the way he had saved her? Almost like some knight in shining armor! No way! She immediately discarded that awkward thought. This is the Hiiragizawa Eriol we are talking about. The Hiiragizawa Eriol who called you a eunuch!

Did they really look like they were going out? Back in elementary, she had always thought of Eriol of some mature kid. Someone whom you can have a conversation about anything and feel as though you are talking about rocket science or something. His answers were always in riddles, his trademark smirks and twinkling blue eyes had even attracted the teachers. However, back then, Tomoyo was the only one who would not tremble under his gaze, while most people were already swooning.

She would stare defiantly back. But, she liked him back then. She used to look upon him as a friend. But over the years, he had grown unfriendly and reserved. And when cornered, he would just grin and say, "Ah, I must praise your exceptionally sharp observational skills. They are…quite unlike you." And that would promptly shut her up!

Eriol, however, was surly because of what he was thinking. He considered Tomoyo to be too useless a topic to waste his precious thoughts on. Today, in kindergarten, he had remembered the most painful phase in his life. Grimacing, he chewed his burger with a painful gleam in his eyes. It was so hard to forget:

"_And now class, today you have someone new to join your fun. Everyone, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

_A cute dark-haired boy, with large glasses and a dark blue shirt stood on the dais, his eyes staring at his shoes._

_The smiling mistress turned to him and said, "Won't you say hello to your new friends, Eriol?"_

_Eriol mumbled something incomprehensible and a blush began to creep to his cheeks. The teacher smiled at him and said, "You can sit next to that boy. Do you see him over there? Takashi-kun, could you please raise your hand so Eriol-kun can spot you?" _

_A boy with dark hair and eyes so tiny that they looked almost shut, raised his hand with great enthusiasm. Eriol sat next to him and the class began._

_During a cookie-break, Eriol eagerly munched at his enormous cookie and even gave bits to a little thrush he had befriended. He was quite at ease with the class now and they liked him too. He was smart, jovial and very cute._

_As he headed back to the classroom, a large boy and his two cronies blocked his way and said, "You gib that thuu mee!" _

_Eriol refused and received a thorough pounding up for it. He lay there, his nose bleeding, tears falling from his eyes. No one had come to help him. No one. They were all scared of the huge bully. He didn't recall anything later as he fainted._

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the most painful period in his life. It shattered the image he had worked so hard to build. School topper, president of the student council, president of the literary club, founder of the art and musicians group, perfect gentleman, gifted pianist and of course, star soccer player.

He tried to hide it with all his might and had even forgotten about it. But one mention of the world 'kindergarten' and a mere glimpse of that room had brought back the memories which remained to haunt him forever.

He realized: how alone and friendless he was.

"Hiiragizawa? Hello? Earth to Hiiragizawa!" asked Tomoyo, her eyebrows raised. Eriol snapped out of his reverie and looked at Tomoyo, confused.

Tomoyo sighed and said, "I was saying that since it's getting late, shouldn't we pay up and go home?"

Eriol nodded and both of them headed towards the counter to pay for their respective food.

They headed home, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, OK?**

**See you and take care. **


	9. Go OnI ain't listening

OK, I know 29 reviews are supposed to be totally awesome, but I'm **NOT** satisfied!

I understand if this story is _**REALLY **_crappy…hey, its not!

But, I have read stories (forgive me for saying so) with absolutely NO storyline and no good, sound vocabulary which get around 17 and 18 reviews for a chapter! Now isn't that total _**INJUSTICE!**_

All I'm saying is (bats eyelashes) I want _**REVIEWS!**_ I know I'm acting like a totally **review-hungry maniac,** but please, understand me! I have really worked hard for my story…I think my hard work isn't getting reciprocated, hence…

I have absolutely NOTHING against people like **bshinigami, tenkouken** and **Tai yang Airen** who review really quickly..(hugs)

So, hope you got the message 'cause I'll get the wrong message that you don't want me to continue…(snarls evilly)

So, go, wake up your brothers and sisters! Get your friends glued to the purple button under _**My **_story! Get some people to review telling them that they will get a free teddy bear if they do so…(ok, sorry. )

Make this love-stricken writer happy….'cause her love isn't doing a good job of it.


	10. Apology

Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly

Card captor Sakura Corner

My profile

28th March, 2008.

Dear Reviewers,

I guess, I should begin as 'dear friends' 'cause that's what all of you people are now…my most kind cheerful and sweet friends!

Okay, fine…(sigh) I admit it…I just said all that…so that you people don't kill me. (dodges tomatoes) alright, I'm sorry! Look, I have a very sound reason for not updating for SUCH AN ETERNITY…(dodges shoes and stones) HEY! THAT HURT!!

and it has nothing to do with 'REVIEWS' so stop staring at me like that!! I'm not such a desperate and maniacal person, OK?

I did not tell you guys that I have these crucial exams…in my country, they are the ULTIMATE stuff as they decide your future career and stuff and nonsense like that…(stupid, ne? 1 exam…) so if you do badly in these exams, you're done for…(say buh-bye to all your sweet dreams!) and my teachers and my parents were after me with knives and daggers (figuratively, of course) 'cause they want me to do well. (Don't ask; studying is fun…as long as it is not enforced.) But being exceptionally smart (ho hum!) makes matters worse for me.

And I've got an Eriol here to compete with me…(no, no! I'm not Tomoyo…my boyfriend would KILL me!) So, I just HAD to do well.

I hope you guys understand. I can never dream of abandoning this story as it has Eriol and Tomoyo in it. They are so kawaii!! Now that my vacations have begun, (YOOHOOOO!) I promise you that I shall be ready with the next chapter in about a week's time.

I promise to update regularly; there shall not be a gap more than a week or a fortnight (swear by God!) and I **SHALL** ask for reviews.

However, reviews or no reviews, I'm going to update quickly.

That's my promise to you.

And I am famous for **NOT **going back on my word.

Your friend,

Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly.


	11. 7: The Midnight Masquerade: Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! (Sooner than I told you, ne?)**

**I wasted the entire morning thinking of this chapter…I hope it has turned out to be OK.**

**I'm working on my character construction. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot! **

**ARE ANY OF YOU GUYS BETA READERS? 'Cause I'm desperately in need of some…..**

**The lyrics in this chapter are from the Vision of Escaflowne movie. The song's name is 'Sora' or Sky. If any of you people haven't heard it still, I suggest you listen to it on or download it from . It's really lovely.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA ON ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. **

* * *

**The Midnight Masquerade: Part 1**

The news had spread like wild fire.

No, make it a really fearful forest conflagration.

Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran were **now** officially no longer a couple…? (!!)

"Did you hear? Sakura broke-up with Syaoran."

"WHAT?!"

"You mean THE Sakura Kinomoto and THE Li Syaoran?"

"WHAT?!"

"Does this mean Li is um…no longer going out with her, then?" asked a girl hopefully.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WHAT?!"

"HOW?"

"AND WHY??"

"I hear a certain Daidouji Tomoyo is responsible," said a girl darkly. A few girls shook their heads disapprovingly, but a guy piped up, "hey! That's not possible! Tomoyo-chan is not like that! She's Sakura's best friend!"

"Tomoyo-_**chan**_?"

The guy cringed. "Um…she's nice you see…"

"TOMOYO-_**CHAN**_?!"

"EVEN AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO SENSEI TAKUMI?!"

"Not to mention, _**ERIOL-KUN**_?!"

The guy made a hasty scramble for his life.

Tomoyo watched her classmate escape with a slight frown. She felt really sorry for him.

He had tried to stick-up for her, and was now paying with his life. literally.

She had tried to ignore all the insults aimed at her.

Even as she had walked to school, (she hated taking the limousine now for some reason), she had been conscious of the many death glares and snide remarks she had received.

"Hey, did you hear about what the Camcording President did?"

"I really don't care about sensei Takumi…he deserved it! That grouchy git! But Eriol-kun!"

"How can anyone even THINK of doing such a thing?"

"How vengeful!"

To top it all up, Tomoyo's new mantra wasn't helping her. Continuously chanting "ignore them, ignore them" made people doubtful of her sanity, in addition to her character.

So poor Tomoyo had arrived, red-faced and huffy in school. She had marched straight to her locker and had mechanically got her books. Head held high, she had bravely marched to her classroom.

Conversations had abruptly stopped and people had turned around to stare at her. Unperturbed, Tomoyo had walked straight to her desk and had sat down. Her languid grace and outward calm composure had been really admirable at that moment, but no one had taken notice.

Or had pretended to, at least.

But her faithful "I-Love-Daidouji-Tomoyo-cuz-her-eyes-are-so-purple-and-her-hair-is-so-shiny' fan club had stood by her side.

Tomoyo certainly did not need rabid fan boys and even girls (she shuddered at the thought) to continuously surround her, exclaiming at even the way she batted her eyelashes or in other words, blinked.

She sighed at the thought.

Sakura and Li's unfortunate tiff was weighing down on her conscious like lead. She somehow felt she was responsible for the sudden argument. She wished she could make amends for what she had done.

But a defiant Sakura-chan had said, no matter what 'Li' did, she would not talk to him. And Li, had already tried to apologize about 56 times, but Sakura had pointedly looked in the other direction or had purposely turned to speak to Eriol, which had REALLY infuriated Li.

This was most unlike the sweet, genki cherry blossom, but she was really angry with her little wolf.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tomoyo trouped out along with the rest of the class to fetch her books for her next class, which was music. She walked slowly, her mind drifting away.

She wasn't the only one, though. Eriol was facing problems of his own too, because of his 'too friendly an association' with Tomoyo. He used to mysteriously disappear at lunch time and soon, they would hear hauntingly beautiful piano music from the music room.

Eriol was pointedly ignoring Tomoyo and Tomoyo was doing the same. Even at lunch time, their friends suddenly fell silent, aware of how strained their conversations were.

If someone tried to engage Tomoyo in conversation, Eriol fell silent and vice versa.

Miss Sakamoto was slightly offended by Tomoyo's unusual lack of interest in music, but she banished the thought after she heard what the poor child was going through.

Tomoyo was Miss Sakamoto's favorite student, in addition to the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa.

The sweet, frail teacher whose brown curls framed her pale face and whose bright yellow dress always seemed to brighten Tomoyo's mood held no significance whatsoever, today.

She was lost in thought, absentmindedly doodling on her music sheet.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo-san?" called a voice from far away.

"Yes, miss Sakamoto?" asked Tomoyo, snapping out of her reverie. She was aware of the fact that the whole class was staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm sorry, but I was not really paying attention to what you were saying. Could you please repeat what you said?"

Sighing, Miss Sakamoto said, but not unkindly, "please pay attention, dear. I was asking you to sing this piece for me with Eriol-san accompanying you on the piano."

Tomoyo stiffened. "I'm sorry, miss. I can't," she muttered.

"And why is that?" asked Miss Sakamoto, astonished.

"I don't feel so good. Er…my throat hurts," she lied quickly.

"It's alright, sensei. I'm sure Orihara-san can sing. Besides, her voice is better suited for this composition," said a familiar deep voice. A most irritating voice, according to Tomoyo. There was a lot of emphasis on the 'better suited'.

Tomoyo felt herself go red with rage. Standing up, she said, icily, "on the contrary, Hiiragizawa-san, I feel quite better already. Perhaps your charming speech has already relieved me of my pain. Shall we start then, or do you need to look at the composition once so that you get _**all**_ the notes right?" she finished, emphasizing on the word 'all'.

Eriol stood up and said, smiling in a most irritating fashion, "no, Daidouji-san. I'm a perfectionist. I do not need it. Let's proceed."

Miss Sakamoto watched tensely as Eriol sat down on the seat and Tomoyo stood facing the whole class. She smiled when she saw Li's thumbs up and Sakura's sweet encouraging smile. But her smile was replaced by a frown when she saw the dark look Sakura shot Syaoran. Not to mention the hostile look Yuko Orihara was giving her. She had lost her chance to sing with Eriol because of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo knew the song very well.

She remembered the time her mother used to softly croon it to her in order to lull her to sleep.

She waited as Eriol began paying the piano in his usual flawless manner.

She clasped her hands and began to sing.

Win dain a lotica

En val turi

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shuta am

En riga-lint

The piano notes became more pronounced and the class seemed to fade away. Tomoyo sang on. Miss Sakmoto glowed with pride.

**Win chent a lotica**

**En val turi**

**Si lo ta**

**Fin dein a loluca**

**Si katigura neuver**

**Floreria for chesti**

**Si entina**

The interlude was the most beautiful part of the song, Tomoyo thought. She knew she could not exactly call it an interlude as she did sing 'La la la' in the part, but it reminded her of a lost kingdom, untouched by time, with lovely green meadows and serene waterfalls. Tomoyo wondered if even such a place existed on the earth.

**La la la**

**Fontina blu cent**

**De cravi esca letismo**

**La la la**

**De quantian**

**La finde revu**

Tomoyo knew she had approached the end of the song. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and sang the concluding part.

**Win dein a lotica**

**En val turi**

**Si lo ta**

**Fin dein a loluca**

**En dragu a sei lain**

**Vi fa-ru les shuta am**

**En riga-lint**

Eriol finished beautifully and the class burst into applause. Tomoyo smiled, for the first time that day and glanced at Eriol. He looked happy as well. Tomoyo found herself in Minami Sakamoto's arms as the teacher exclaimed her delight in an unusual way.

"You'll grow up to be the best singer Japan has ever seen, Tomoyo," she whispered, her eyes misty. "And I'll help you achieve your goal."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Arigatou, sensei."

As the class trooped out, excitedly talking, Miss Sakamoto called Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, could you please wait for a moment?"

Eriol glanced at her, slightly amused. Nevertheless, he went out, casting a curious glance at the duo.

Tomoyo waited awkwardly. "Tomoyo, I heard what happened in sensei Takumi's class," said Miss Sakamoto, finally.

Before Tomoyo opened her mouth to say anything, Miss Sakamoto continued hastily, "I believe you did not do it."

Tomoyo looked at her incredulously. Then what was the matter?

"There are a lot of funny incidents going on in the school, similar to what happened to you. I believe you have been busy with detention and so you don't know," said Miss Sakamoto, her soft voice marred by her hard eyes. Tomoyo had never seen Miss Sakamoto look so grave.

"All the teachers are very tense. They are eager to find the trouble maker and punish him. Or her," she added as an after thought. "I know you are terribly offended by this and you want to set things right. Can you play your part in finding who did it?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I have already thought of something, sensei."

"Alright then. You may go now," finished her teacher, smiling at her.

Tomoyo left, feeling puzzled. How could she find out who did it?

Suddenly, an idea struck her. It was extremely dangerous and could land her in her serious trouble. But she knew she had to do something.

She decided to tell Sakura of her plan. She hurried towards her locker, but stopped suddenly. She knew Sakura did not approve of her 'hare-brained schemes' and she might think that Li had suggested it to her. This would worsen their relationship.

Biting her lip, she thought of the only option: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

He was as desperate as she was to win back his lost reputation.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be here soon! I'm following Tai Yang Airen's advice and not begging for reviews, but if you do have the time, send me a review or 2! :)**** Ja!**


	12. 8: the Midnight Masquerade : Part 2

**hey everyone! m back, with a new and interesting chapter...**

**the midnight maquerade has 4 parts... hopefully, i'll do full justice to all of them...**

**do tell me if i have improved in any way or tell me if i've become more boring or something... cuz i have a nagging feeling i have... ;)**

**the part two has eriol acting really snobby...hopefully you'll not mind...hehehe**

**what he does is really unlike him, but still... i felt like it! **

* * *

**The Midnight Masquerade: part 2**

Tomoyo raced to the classroom, her long dark hair fanning behind her as she did. She stopped and opened the door and regained her clam composure with ease.

She started walking over to Sakura's desk; aware of the many eyes on her but her firm gait was suddenly interrupted by the school story teller, Takashi Yamazaki.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san! You seem to be in a great hurry!" said Yamazaki, smiling, his eyes half-closed.

Tomoyo smiled, somewhat impatient and replied, "Ohayo to you as well, Yamazaki-san. I was looking for-"

"Tomoyo-chan! There you are! How are you?" asked Rika worriedly, sizing her up.

Tomoyo suddenly felt a rush of overwhelming gratefulness; _her friends still stood by her side._

"So Daidouji-san, how did you manage to-" began Yamazaki and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

She said that a little too quickly, didn't she?

"I did not do it Yamazaki-san," replied Tomoyo firmly. "Now, will you please excuse me? I wish to speak to Sakura-chan!"

"Calm down, I was just kidding. So, did you hear the work of the Mysterious Masked Man in school?" he asked her, suddenly interested.

"Are you spewing one of your lame lies again?" asked Chiharu, grabbing her mallet.

"No, No! I swear, I'm telling you the truth! Save me Daidouji-san," said Yamazaki, hiding behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grinned mischeviously and said, "I have heard about the incidents in school, but no one said anything about a masked man," she replied.

Chiharu then proceeded to whack Yamazaki with her mallet, screaming, "Lies! Lies!" While the entire class sweat-dropped.

Breathing hard, Chiharu walked off, her head in the air and Yamazaki fell to the ground in a heap.

Li poked him with a ruler while muttering, dryly, "I wonder if he'll live."

Tomoyo turned to see Sakura when she heard a loud scream. Frightened, Tomoyo turned around and caught sight of a brown-haired ball, speeding towards her.

She braced herself for the impact, and within seconds, the brown-haired tornado had flung its arms around her and to her great amazement, burst into tears.

Worried, Tomoyo placed her hands on the girl's shoulder and said, "Naoko-chan, what's wrong?"

Naoko Yanagizawa looked up, tears running down her cheeks. Her glasses hung, lopsided, from one ear and her head band seemed to have vanished.

"Tomoyo-chan….my career…it's ruined. I'll never be a writer… I'll never be able to prove myself…I'll spend my time as a ruffian…I'll have to join some foolish biking club… I'll earn my livelihood by begging on the streets…nobody will marry me…..oh Tomoyo-chan!!" yelled Naoko, straight in Tomoyo's ears.

Tomoyo flinched. She did not know that soft spoken and shy Naoko-chan could be so dramatic and loud.

She wiped the distraught girl's tears with her handkerchief and said, firmly, "now, now Naoko-chan. You're just jumping to conclusions. Tell me what's wrong."

Trembling, Naoko embarked on her narrative:

"I have been writing this really good play… as president of the drama club, I had to get some good ideas, and so, one thing led to the other and I started writing it. (Sob)….. Everyone loved it and so, we decided to enact it for the school festival… I had finished about 7 scenes and since I had a lot to carry home that day, I kept the sheaf of papers in the school cupboard… (Sniff)… today, when I came back to get them, they were gone! (Sob) I even checked the waste paper basket…and you know what I found? This!"

With a great wail, she emptied thousands of tiny charred scraps of paper in Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo examined them closely. Yes, there was no mistaking it. The untidy and hasty scrawl **was** Naoko's writing.

A tense silence hung as Tomoyo realized that the whole class had been listening.

Ignoring them, she continued, "Someone told me that a lot of funny incidents have been going on in school. Have you heard of any?"

"Yes... you know Ray Tachibana?" said Chiharu in a hushed sort of voice.

"The famous athlete? Yes," replied Rika, surprised.

"Well, she owns these really expensive and cool pair of shoes. She claims that they are really lucky for her and always wears them to every track meet," continued Chiharu as the whole class listened attentively.

"But on Monday, when she opened her shoe-locker, guess what she found?" asked Yamazaki breathlessly.

"Her shoes were smeared with tar!" cried Chiharu and Yamazaki in unison.

"I think its sabotage. Some fool is just jealous of her," added a guy while several people nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo couldn't help thinking, 'first dash, and now a stupid pair of shoes.'

"Then the honor student, Yukiko Ikeda? Her entire hard work of a whole term had been wiped off from the school computer she had been working on!" exclaimed Naoko, wiping her eyes.

"Didn't she have a backup CD?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes wide in horror.

"Yes, she did. But it's missing as well," replied Chiharu while several people lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura to see her reaction, but she was surprised to see that she was not participating in the conversation at all.

She seemed to be engrossed in a reading something and her eyes never snapped up from her desk.

That was odd. Sakura never really enjoyed reading that much!

Yamazaki, who for once looked quite serious, said, "I think they are or he/she is targeting only successful students."

At this point, Naoko tearfully interrupted, "but why me? I am just a silly sophomore... I may-be president of the drama club, but there are a lot of better writers-"

"You're underestimating yourself, Naoko-chan. You aren't **just** a writer or a playwright, you are the best the school has ever seen," said Tomoyo warmly while several people smiled.

"This reminds me of the reign of the famous Egyptian Queen Hathor Neit Sekhet Ra. She-" began Yamazaki cheerfully while Chiharu started mumbling, "lies! Lies!" under her breath, advancing towards Yamazaki slowly.

Yamazaki remained blissfully unaware of the dangerous black and red aura of his girlfriend, who was now clutching a mallet the size of a small steam roller.

"Her reign was terrorized by the local thieves. They played silly pranks. I even heard one of them managed to tip a solid sandstone block on her djinni, who was engaged in building a tomb, you know, as in, pyramid, for her deceased husband, thus incurring her wrath- OOOOOOOUCH!!" he yelled as Chiharu smacked him harder, her eyes decidedly dangerous.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped and excusing herself, went to speak to Sakura.

Walking swiftly to Sakura's desk, she said, "Sakura-chan, have you seen Hiiragizawa-kun?"

And that's when it struck her. No, hit her really hard.

Sakura had been crying. Her lovely green eyes were now red ad her nose was a deep red too. Her bottom lip was quivering and she looked at Tomoyo with her red rimmed eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo, quite in despair to see her best friend in tears.

"It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Nothing at all," replied Sakura, trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

"It's Li-kun, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo sadly. She wished her friend would stop this childish squabble and make up with her boyfriend already.

"Sakura-chan, I feel I am responsible for your fight. Please don't do this. Li-kun loves you so much," said Tomoyo, patting her friend's hand.

"He doesn't Tomoyo-chan! He doesn't love me anymore!" yelled Sakura, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran out of the classroom.

The class became quiet and stared at Tomoyo.

Without a backward glance at the students who were now muttering under their breaths about her, Tomoyo ran out of the classroom and followed her friend.

She went inside the Girls' Washroom and found Sakura huddled on a toilet seat, tears dripping from her face.

"Sakura-chan, please, what's wrong? Do tell me what happened," said Tomoyo gently as she knocked on the door.

"Please Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to talk about it," cried Sakura from the other side, tears streaming down her face.

"But if you don't tell me, you'll have it all inside you and then, you'll be even more sad, "said Tomoyo gently, as though trying to convince a third grader.

Silence greeetd her reasoning and Tomoyo waited, her hand clutching her heart.

The door opened slowly and Sakura came out, her eyes an eddy of emotion.

Wordlessly, Sakura flung her arms around Tomoyo's neck and began to cry silently. Tomoyo patted her back and whispered soft comforting words into her ear.

Tomoyo looked at her friend and remembered the time when she had lost her voice. Sakura was in despair, just as she was now, and had felt responsible for Tomoyo's plight. But Tomoyo had assured her that she was alright and had told her that she had faith in Sakura and that she would catch the Song Card and would restore her voice.

"Tomoyo-chan…mmff… Syaoran-kun…he….Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, crying harder. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at her best friend and said, stuttering occasionally, "Tomoyo-chan…Syaoran-kun…he never loved me. Today…I saw him…at break time…he was with Kumiko-san. And they were…Oh, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran was hugging her!"

Tomoyo listened to her narrative attentively and could only stop herself from exclaiming in horror at the end by covering her mouth with her hand.

Leaning against the cistern, Sakura smiled in a sad manner and said, "Tomoyo-chan, I made such a big mistake, didn't I? I am a real baka."

At this point, Tomoyo grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sure there is a big misunderstanding, Sakura-chan. I know Li-kun…He loves you! There has to be a logical explanation-"

The bell rang, interrupting her speech. Sakura looked up and said, in a dull sort of way, "There goes the bell." Mustering some enthusiasm, she continued brightly, "Tomoyo-chan, we have a free period next, don't we? You said you were looking for Eriol-kun. I guess you should go and find him. Today is the only day you are free from detention, right? I'm glad sensei Takumi didn't come to school today."

Tomoyo looked at her and replied, firmly, "There is absolutely NO way I'm leaving you like this."

Sakura smiled softly and continued, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I want to speak to Chiharu-chan."

Tomoyo was hoping she would say 'Syaoran-kun' but she said nothing. So Tomoyo left, very hesitantly, looking at the forlorn figure of Sakura as she made her way to class.

Tomoyo ran to the music room, only to find it empty. Shaking her head, she ran back to class to find Li sitting alone. He looked miserable beyond compare.

Tomoyo's heart sank. She felt sorry for her friend, but seeing Sakura's violent head shakes and murmured 'Nos', she went out quietly.

She arrived near the big oak tree on the school ground and sat down, underneath it, panting.

"Just like Hiiragizawa to vanish when you need him the most!" she exclaimed aloud, angry and frustrated.

"Looking for me, Daidouji-san?" called a sneering, nonchalant voice, somewhere from above.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol sitting comfortably on a huge branch, hidden from passersby by a huge bough. She had a sneaking suspicion that the tree bough was not natural, but the outcome of magic, but she did not voice her opinion. His satchel hung from a small branch.

'Has he even entered class today?' she wondered, staring at him.

"I have been looking for you since a very long time. What are you doing up there?" asked Tomoyo, narrowing her eyes because of the sunlight that obstructed her vision. She could not see his eyes as his glasses were flashing in the hot noon sun.

Eriol did not reply. He pretended to be deeply immersed in a leaf and twirled it with his long fingers, examining it minutely.

Tomoyo lost her temper. "Hey! I'm talking to YOU, you know!" she yelled. He looked at her and then looked away, as though not interested. He smirked when he saw her gradually reddening face.

Tomoyo hoisted herself on a stooping branch and tried to climb up, but she slipped. Luckily, Eriol grabbed hold of her hand just in time and pulled her up with ease, murmuring something which suspiciously sounded like, "foolish girl" under his breath.

Tomoyo lay sprawled, on a somewhat flustered and irritated magician. She got off and said, brushing her skirt, "serves you right. Well, I wanted to talk to you about the prank someone played on sensei Takumi."

"You mean you wanted to talk to me about yourself," smirked Eriol. He liked to see her get angry.

"No! I did not do it! Anyway, are you or are you not going to help me in my plan?" she asked him, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

Eriol stared back and said, "Daidouji-san, haven't you done enough already? This would worsen the situation. I am sorry, I am conscious of my reputation in school being president of the student council, unlike you."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you don't understand! This **IS** about your reputation! My reputation! Our reputation!" she said enthusiastically.

"I am sorry. I don't wish to be a part of your crazy schemes anymore, Daidouji-san. I have witnessed enough to know what drastic results they have," he added, jumping off the tree easily. "I suggest you stop all this. It is not befitting a girl like you."

"Was that a compliment?" she asked, slightly amused.

Eriol shook his head and replied coldly, "No. A warning."

And without a backward glance, the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa ran towards his classroom.

Tomoyo decided to get off the tree. She had history class and they were learning about the Renaissance that took place in Europe. She had already missed enough because of detention and did not want to miss anymore classes.

The ground seemed suddenly very far away. Tomoyo clutched the branch tightly, scared.

"Oh no! How will I get down! Hiiragizawa! This was all a part of your plan, wasn't it? You know I'm scared of heights!" she screamed angrily. But Eriol was already gone.

The shrill yell was heard by Sakura, who had joined Eriol and they were heading for history together.

Sakura heard the scream and said, "Eriol-kun! Do you think someone's in trouble?"

"Oh no. I think it was just a cat or something," replied Eriol.

But Sakura missed the evil smirk on his lips. As the yells became fainter, Eriol could only smile and cackle in glee.

She was going to pay for what she had done. Big time.

* * *

**did you like it? eriol can be so mean! but i still love him... (sighs dreamily) oh yeah, the Queen Yamazaki spoke about is all the names of Egyptian Goddessses combined into one...(most of them...hehehe) the idea just came to my head when i was reading Bartimaeus Trilogy...awesome...i highly recommend it!**


End file.
